Same Old Love
by Alice Strife
Summary: He's not a playboy, really he's not. He's just tired of the same old love over and over again. What choices were he left with now? Dating a super freaky girl to get some excitement or date a virgin? Decisions, decisions. Mendy everyone, rated M for a reason. Take a chance to read, it'll only be five minutes of your life.


_My name is Alice, hello everyone. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction, if not please no flames. I'll just end up erasing them after you post them up so it won't even matter. I was inspired to write a fanfiction about these couples after reading ones by Windeen and BlackLynx17 and my favorite, Memories by Gravity-Chan. I'd recommend reading that one, it was really good. This is a bit of a long one-shot so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy._

**.**

**Same Old Love**

**.**

"Alright Doranbolt, tell us. What was wrong with this one?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved Jellal off the table, "nothing is every wrong with them Jellal, well sometimes something is, but I just got bored of her. I'm getting bored with all of them! It's the same old thing." I mumbled with passion.

Jellal got back up and dusted himself off before tackling me on the ground. We started brawling on the floor, our friends placing bets on us.

"Enough you two!" Lahar said from the table.

"He started it." I said trying to flip our positions so I could start beating on him.

"You're bored of them? Do you hear yourself?" Jellal asked.

I stopped, putting an end to our fight, and sighed, "I know. It's the same thing though guys. They all know the moves, know how to play the game, how to get what by doing this, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm tired of playing the same game over and over again."

"Stop dating for a while then, like a long while. When you start dating back again everything should feel like new." Lahar said.

I shoved Jellal off of me and leaned up, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm a man though and I get lonely, I don't know what to do guys."

"Well there's already a list of girls who want to get with you, I heard several of them betting that they could break you."

Break...me? I snorted. "They wish."

"I'd like to take that bet, who's the keeper?" Lahar asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask around."

I ignored my friends and got up from the floor, dusting myself off. I don't know what was wrong with me or why I treated women the way that I did. When I fist experienced love it was wonderful, everything was bright and new and amazing. Now everything is just... the same. Hmm, maybe I just need to spice up my love life a little bit. There are sure to be some freaks going to the same school as me; I started looking around the cafeteria.

"Jellal, do you know any girls who do freaky things?" I asked scanning the faces of my fellow students.

"Doranbolt, if you keep talking like that you're going to catch something and it might not be curable."

I snorted again and rolled my eyes, all of a sudden several people started laughing in the cafeteria. I sat on top of the lunch table and looked over the seas of students; this young freshman was on the floor so I think she just tripped. Her friends surrounded her and helped her up, glaring at the people laughing. The crowd diminished and the freshman, who looked like a child! Like she belonged in elementary school! I mean, virgin was stamped everywhere on this girl! She's probably never been kissed or even held a boy's hand before! That's the picture I got when I stared at her...

...

THAT'S IT!

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

Lahar and Jellal looked at me, along with a few other of our friends who sat with us.

"What is it Doranbolt?" Jellal asked.

"My problem! I'm getting bored because these girls all have experience! What I need, what I want, is a girl with zero experience at all! And I think I've just found her." I said getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Are you talking about a virgin?" Lahar asked.

"Exactly, in everyway possible though Lahar. Never been kissed, never been caressed, never held a guy's hand, the works."

"You do realize how idiotic this sounds; in the end you're going to break her heart. It won't be like the other times Doranbolt, you'll probably make it so she'll never be able to have a normal relationship for the rest of her life." Jellal said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I said walking away before they could say anything else.

"THINK ABOUT THIS DORANBOLT!" They called.

"ALREADY HAVE!" I yelled back.

It wouldn't be that bad, I just have to make sure she doesn't fall in love with me... wait a second though. If she doesn't love me then she'll never let me do things with her... I'll just have to make sure she doesn't love me too much. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. I could already see this now. I couldn't seem to wipe the huge ass smirk off my face as I walked over to the table the freshman was sitting at. She wasn't sitting with other freshman, there were some sophomores and juniors in the mix and I even knew some of them.

"Hey Doranbolt!" Natsu called waving at me.

"Hey Natsu! Erza! Other people!" I grinned.

Everyone waved at me, freshman just looked behind her shoulder and finished slurping up a noodle. Oh yes, she was perfect. I could picture us now and all the things we were going to do. She looked like a tough one, one that wouldn't break easily. I'm sure once I got her going though she'd never want to stop. Right now I started picturing her with me, sitting on top of me, me holding her, dominating her. I started twitching lightly in anticipation of what to come.

"Hi, I'm Doranbolt Gryder." I told her.

Her face turned bright red, she's mine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Marvell."

"Well Wendy Marvell, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Every one of her friend's jaws dropped as they all screamed, "WHAT?!" I ignored them though and only focused on her, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"I saw you trip a few minutes ago and fell hard for you, please tell me you'll be mine." I said.

She blinked several times at me before turning around and pretending I didn't existed. Oh yeah, a tough one. I pushed Natsu aside, who was sitting beside her, and sat down leaning in the seat. She stared down at her lunch, the chopsticks in her hands shaking.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up Dragneel, so what do you say Wendy?" I asked tilting my head lightly.

She looked up at me and started staring into my eyes. I stared right back with a grin, seeing her right back. I didn't notice before, but her eyes were bright brown. Her hair seemed longer from a distance, it was still long though and a beautiful shade of navy blue; Lahar's favorite color. If she denied me I could fine another freshman, another complete virgin, but once I looked into her eyes something snapped in me. It had to be her, it could have only been her. Not only was she beautiful, she was a doll. I imagined her crying as she looked up at me, crystal tears falling silently down her cheeks.

She needed to be mine.

"It can only be you." I whispered, so quietly I didn't think I said it out loud until her eyes widened the slightest.

She opened her mouth only to nod once at me.

"Great, I'll see yeah after school Wendy. Wait for me in front of the gates." I said getting up.

I won. I did it. She is mine. My hands caressed her cheek lightly before I pulled away and started walking back to my table. I could hear their conversation going back to the table, everyone probably warning her about what a player I was. That wasn't the whole truth, besides I don't Wendy will care. I caught her under my spell, she really is mine now.

"How'd it go?" Jellal asked.

"Got myself a girlfriend and boy am I going to enjoy this." I smiled at them.

"You really are heartless, you know that?" Lahar asked.

"This is going to be fun, I can't wait."

"He's ignoring us."

"I'm surprised the kid said yes to a creepy looking guy like him."

"I heard that!" I barked.

"Oh, so you aren't ignoring?"

Well, now I was. Wendy Marvell. I'm going to have so much fun devirgining you.

* * *

She was waiting for me by the school gate, just like I instructed. So she was the obedient type; I was liking this girl more and more. I couldn't get my mind off of her throughout all my classes and thought countless times of just ditching and waiting right here for her. Wendy spotted me and blushed, I could see her face turning red from where I stood. I waved at her and she turned away slightly.

"Hi Wendy." I smiled when I reached her.

She looked so small and short next to me.

"Hi Doranbolt." She whispered.

"Hey, look at me." I said kindly.

She did and I saw a cloud of confusion in her eyes, "listen. About what I said before-"

"Hold that thought, come on." I said placing a hand on her back.

She immediately stiffened up and I pulled my hand back, instead reaching down to hold her bag.

"Let me get that for you." I said before I started walking off.

Now she'd have to follow me.

"Hey! Wait!" She said jogging to keep up.

We were attracting a crowd from where we were, no doubt that most of the school must have heard I was dating a freshman.

"Doranbolt!" She whined.

I looked back when we were a good two blocks away from the school and saw her panting and pouting.

"Sorry love." I said.

She blushed again and looked away, "about that-"

"Let me guess, all your friends informed you about what a playboy I was?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said.

"I won't lie and say it's not true, but I'm not a playboy. I just fall in and out of love easily and can't stand being alone." I told her.

And that was the honest truth.

"You don't say? Anyway I could tell you were one when I first saw you." She told me.

Now that was a surprised, I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"You were too handsome for your own good, of course you'd be a playboy." She mumbled.

I smirked, "why'd you say yes then?"

"I wasn't, but you had to go and sit next to me and stare at me with your green eyes. I couldn't help but nod, after I heard you say that to me I felt like I'd be breaking your heart if I refused." She whispered lightly.

I blink and said nothing, a bit conceded much?

"They told me you don't cheat."

I shook my head, "I don't."

"You won't cheat on me, will you?" She asked.

A-dor-a-ble.

"Never."

Wendy started biting her lip as she looked at me, I felt chills. Oh how I'd love to bite that lip of hers raw until they bled.

"Well I- um, I've, this is hard to confess, but I- you're my first boyfriend, or will be." She stuttered so hard I nearly bent down and kissed her lips.

This was exactly what I was talking about, the sparks.

"I don't care, you have nothing to worry about. I'll teach you everything kid."

"I'm not a kid!" She pouted.

I chuckled and squatted to her level, reaching out to grab a piece of her hair. I twirled it between my fingers before bringing it to my lips.

"Wendy then." I said staring into her eyes.

She was caught under my spell once again.

"Doranbolt."

"Well what do you say? Care to be all mine?" I asked.

She reached out to me and touched my cheeks; I blinked and let her piece of hair slip from my fingers. She caressed my cheeks like I did with hers at lunch then felt them, I closed my eyes as she ran her thumb over my eyelids and opened them back up when she started tracing my scar with her fingers. It felt... nice.

"You're too handsome." She frowned.

"It might be the only thing you're dating me for now, but I promise you'll learn to love me." I smiled.

"No, it's your eyes that give you away. I can tell you're a really good person Doranbolt."

... you can't tell actually Wendy because if you could, you'd know that I'm not. You'd also know I'm just using you for a pastime. You didn't know though so that was great for me. I stood back up and her hands dropped from my face.

"Come on Wendy, I'll walk you home." I said holding out my hand.

She gulped and reached out her shaking hand, letting her fingers slide down my palm. I curled my fingers up before they would fall off and grabbed her hand tightly in mines. She stared at our joint hands for a while and I could tell I was right, never held a guy's hand before.

"So we're dating now." She stated.

"Yup, don't make any plans on leaving me anytime soon."

"We'll see."

I smirked, this was going to be good.

* * *

Making her kiss me was easier than I expected, so maybe she wasn't going to be tough. I mean, I got her over my house pretty easily by offering to help her with her homework. After we finished it all I had to do was look at her and ask.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

We've been dating for a week now and all we've experienced is hand holding and the occasional hugs I can squeeze in before her friends or my friends harassed me. None of them were here now though. Wendy had nodded a little too eagerly and I held my arms open for her. She walked around the table towards the couch I was sitting on and stood in front of me.

"Come here." I whispered.

Slowly she crawled into my lap and I chuckled, kissing her temple when she was close enough. I leaned forward and kissed at the corner of her eye next, that eye closing shut, then moved down to her cheek. My hand held her face as I turned it lightly to face me.

"Ready?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip before releasing it, nodding her head a little. I smirked; so cute. She closed her eyes and started puckering her lips, making me chuckle a little. Her eyes opened right back and she blushed, turning away.

"No, Wendy, I'm sorry. You're just too cute for my own good." I told her.

"Well I'm sorry I'm inexperienced." She mumbled.

"I prefer you that way, now just relax." I said.

She looked back at me and I leaned forward, sealing our lips together. I just pressed them up against each other, she seemed so surprised and shocked though. When I pulled away she lifted up two fingers and touched her lips.

"Like it?" I asked.

She was still in shocked.

"It gets better."

I grabbed her hand and pulled it down, pressing our lips together again. This time I started moving my lips and opened my mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip. Yes, God yes. Wendy squeaked and opened her mouth, I pulled away though. That was too easy, I wanted this to last.

"D-D-D-Do-Dora-Doran-bo-bol-t." She stuttered.

I smirked and pressed our lips together, harder this time. She gasped and opened her mouth again, her finger clenching my shirt. This time I let my tongue enter her cavern and meet hers, she pulled away from me and stuck out her tongue.

"Careful now." I said darkly. She was tempting me to bite that tongue of hers.

"Wha-what-, oh." She mumbled hiding her face in my chest.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me.

"Like kissing me?" I asked.

She groaned.

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Too fast." She mumbled in my chest.

Too fast... alright. I snuck a hand under her shirt, not a lot, and started rubbing circles on her bare skin. She shivered in my lap and I rested my head on top of hers, kissing her hair.

"Alright, that's enough for today then."

I felt her lips against my chest and smirked. So far things were going swell and I had no interest in losing this girl whatsoever.

* * *

She tried to kiss me again after school a couple of days later. It was hilarious, she said she wanted to tell me a secret and when I bent down to hear it she stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips.

"That's weak." I told her.

She looked around and started blushing; so she was the type that didn't like to kiss in public. Alright. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the nearest park. There we started walking hand and hand down the path, watching the autumn leaves fall down while I tried to find the perfect kissing spot. There was a bench a few steps ahead and I sat us down on it.

"Try again." I told her.

Wendy blushed then looked around, there was no one around us which was weird because school just ended. I wasn't one to question a good thing though. Wendy sat on her knees on the bench and reached for my face, pressing her lips against mine. She started nibbling on my bottom lip, biting down so hard I could taste my own blood. I pulled away and she frowned, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. I didn't care though as I took her chin in my hand and lifted up her mouth, spotting these long fangs.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wondering." I said kissing her.

So she had fangs, I wonder if they were sensitive. I licked her lips before she opened her mouth, scooting closer to me. My tongue darted out for her fang and I licked it. Wendy squeaked in my mouth and pulled away, holding both her hands over her lips.

"It hurt?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head; I noticed she was panting a little.

"Um, sorry. That was just me, um, continue." She said putting her hands in her lap.

Continue? I chuckled as I pressed our lips together again, nibbling on her bottom lip as I asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and our tongues danced. She inched closer and closer to me as I licked the walls of her mouth, going for her fangs again she started shivering. Her hands wrapped around my neck as she started pulling me closer and my hands wrapped around her waist, feeling her bare skin.

"Better." I sighed out when we parted.

She started panting heavy now, her face a bright shade of red. There was a trail of saliva at the corner of her lips and I bent down to lick it off before kissing her again.

"Use your tongue more, like this." I said before flicking our tongues together.

I don't know how long we made-out for or if people had passed by and seen us, Wendy had gotten so into it though. This once virgin kisser was now kissing more like a freshman, almost on the level of a sophomore. She could still turn me on though. I pulled away from her and just stared, admiring her beauty. She really did look like a doll. Her eyes were all hazy, just staring right though me instead of at me with red stained cheeks, her swollen lips open slightly as small pants and moans escaped. I felt my lower half twitch and looked around; people were here.

I didn't want anyone to see this erotic face on her so I squished her cheeks together and started moving them around.

"Ow- Doranbolt! What the?!" She asked me.

"Stop making that face." I said stubbornly.

She glared at me and I smiled, much better.

"What was that?" She asked when I dropped my hands.

"Your face was too cute for your own good. Come on." I said standing up.

"But-but! We were kissing!" She whined.

I smirked and grabbed our bags, "now I'm walking you home. Come on."

I held out my hand for her and she just huffed, walking away without me. I started laughing as I caught up, wrapping my arm around her chest to pull her into me. I leaned down and bit on her earlobe, nibbling.

"Don't worry, we'll get other chances to make-out." I whispered.

She started leaning into me and I pulled away.

"DORANBOLT!" She whined again.

This girl was turning into a hoot. I turned around and saw her glaring at me with her arms over her chest.

"Come on Wendy, I'll get you some ice cream to make up for it." I bribed.

Her face lightened up, though she tried not to show it. "Ice cream?" She mumbled.

I wanted to start laughing at her cuteness and instead bit my bottom lip, nodding my head up and down. She took a step closer to me.

"Really?"

Snorts escaped my mouth, I had to bite my knuckles.

"...fine. I still haven't forgiven you though!" She yelled then smiled brightly as she walked passed me singing "ice cream, ice cream."

I stayed behind and tried to calm myself down before catching up. We were going to get ice cream together... that sounded like a date. I don't think I've been on a date with her before, I actually hadn't plan on going on dates with her. Dates meant things were serious and things weren't serious, just a pastime. I'll just think of this as an outing and let her think whatever she wanted, it didn't matter to me.

Once I was bored, she'd be history.

* * *

For the first time ever I beat her to the school gates. She would normally be here waiting for me, making me believe she left class early or ran here to beat me. Today was different though and I felt smug, planning on rubbing it in her face when she got her. When she got here though... I don't know what came over me.

"Wendy?! What happened?!" I nearly yelled.

She had several bandages on her face, one of her legs was wrapped up and her lip was busted. It looked like she had just gotten into a fight, who would fight Wendy though?! She's small, adorable! Doesn't do anything or would do anything that would make a person want to fight her! Just look at her! How could anyone hit that face?!

"I think I'm just going to walk home alone Doranbolt." She muttered before walking passed me.

"Hey, don't be that way!" I said grabbing her arm.

"I'm your boyfriend Wendy, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

My voice sounded more desperate than I wanted it to sound. She frowned and looked at her shoes.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Please let this go." She said, tears rolling down her chin.

I froze and her hand slipped out of mine; she ran away from me. Ran. It took me a second to regain control over myself before I started running after her. I didn't have to run far it seems because I saw her nearly a block away on her face.

"You... tripped?" I asked stopping next to her.

I know she was hurt, I know she was probably hurt even more, I couldn't help but laughing though. I heard some soft giggles coming from the ground and when I helped her up, she was giggling herself.

"I don't see how me falling wanted to make you go out with me." She said softly.

"It was because you fell so cutely that I fell." I told her, dusting her off.

We stared at each other and I frowned lightly, "what happened to you Wendy?"

Her eyes looked strained, "I don't want to tell you the truth, I also don't want to tell you a lie."

I took a deep breath, accepting the answer, and scratched the back of my head. "Fine, don't run from me though. Please."

"Sorry." She pouted.

"It's fine, everything's fine. Come over today though."

I expected her to say no, I was waiting for her to say no. She surprised me though and I don't know why I was so vent on her denying me. If I didn't want her to come over, I shouldn't have asked the question. I did ask though so why was I reacting this way when she answered.

"Okay."

I tried kissing her when we got to my house, she flinched too much though. She tried to hide it, I didn't want to hurt her so instead we snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. It was weird. This wasn't part of the plan at all, I couldn't help but wrap my arms possessively around her though to protect her from the dangers of my... home. She fell asleep on me. Every time I tried to move she would stir and I didn't wake her.

Why didn't I wake her?

I ended up taking a nap myself and when I woke up, we were both lying down on the couch. She was on top of me playing with my hair; I saw a braid or two out the corner of my eye.

"Morning." She whispered.

"It's the afternoon." I told her.

She didn't feel heavy at all on my chest, there was slight pressure though.

"Shut up Doranbolt." She pouted, her bruised lip sticking out.

I leaned up and kissed it gently, running my tongue over it and tasting her blood.

"I should be going soon." She said.

"I'll walk you home then." I told her.

She didn't move, I didn't make her. Slowly she rested her face on my chest and leaned up, kissing my neck.

"Imma give you a hickey!" She said randomly.

"Wendy, for future references, don't tell people your giving them hickeys. Just do it."

So naïve.

"Oh, okay. Um, stay still, or well lie still."

I closed my eyes and felt her kissing my neck over and over, I moved slightly and wished she wasn't lying on top of me anymore or at least a pillow as between us.

"Wendy, that's not making hickey's."

"Shut up and lie still."

"Do you even know what a hickey is?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that dumb!" She screeched.

I opened my eyes and chuckled at her expression. Alright, so maybe she does know what one is, but does she know how to make one? That is the question. I lifted up my hand and held onto her neck, leaning forward. I made her head turn to the side and gently brushed my lips against her skin before taking a bite. She gasped and mumbled some ows.

"That's a hickey." I said kissing it gently.

"I knew that, lie down!" She mumbled pushing me back down.

She leaned down and sank her fangs into my neck, I jumped up slightly and mumbled some ows of my own.

"Oops." She whispered licking up the probably sloppy hickey on my neck.

She leaned back and I touched it, flinching lightly. She just bit my neck like an animal; I had forgotten about those fangs of hers.

"Oh cool, it's actually making a mark." She said in awe.

"That's what hickey's do." I told her.

She moved my hand aside and bit my neck again, in a different spot this time.

"Ow! What the hell Wendy?!" I asked.

"I want to leave more, this is fun." She said.

I tried pushing her off, once her fangs sank into my skin though I'd shiver in pleasure. Minutes later she sat on top of me, her phone is her hand as she took pictures of me.

"You're not smiling." She frowned.

"That's because you used my neck as a chew toy." I responded it.

She grinned like a cat, "I didn't hear you complaining."

I smirked back, leaning up and taking her phone away. "Oh yeah? Did the ows not sound like complains?"

"Nope! More like moans, begging for more."

I glared playfully at her and noticed my own hickey on her neck. I reached down and traced over it.

"Maybe I should use your neck as a chew toy, return the favor."

"I'd have trouble explaining that to my parents if you did."

"No fair, that's dirty."

"That's life." She giggled running her hands through her hair.

She tugged on a piece of it and pulled it in front of my eyes, it was the braided piece.

"Don't unbraid it okay?"

"But I'll look like a girl."

"I don't care, just don't do it. For me?"

For her. I didn't respond as I kissed her harshly, wanting to make her flinch in pain just a little before getting up off and walking her home.

* * *

Before I left my house, I stared at the braid in my hair. It didn't really matter really, I honestly didn't care, I felt that if meant something though if I kept it braided. I didn't want this relationship meaning anything though... but the braid. She had smiled so brightly at me. I distracted myself from the braid to the hickey's. There was a dozen in total, six on each side. Only six were visible.

I should wear a scarf... whatever. I walked to school how I was, braid in hair, neck looking like a chew toy, and met up with my friends before class started. Jellal and Lahar were frowning and for some reason Erza and Natsu were talking to them.

"Morning guys." I said.

They all turned to look at me; their expressions grave. Suddenly they turned surprised as they eyed me up and down.

"Don't want to talk about it." I told them.

"We don't want to ask, at least I know I don't." Lahar said.

"Did you not own a scarf?" Jellal asked.

"Didn't care." I shrugged.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do about Wendy?" Erza asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"What do you mean? What do you mean?! Did you not see her yesterday?! She's always with you, isn't she?!" Natsu yelled.

I blinked, "are you talking about her battle wounds yesterday?"

"What else would we be talking about?! I don't want to hear jack squat about what you do to our precious friend!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down Drangeel, I don't know why you're yelling at me. Wendy didn't say anything about the wounds, said she didn't want to tell me."

"Why?! It's your fault she got them!" Natsu yelled.

I blinked, my body going limp. Erza suddenly slammed her fist down on Natsu's head.

"Shut up! If she didn't tell him then she obviously didn't want him to feel at fault."

"Tell me what?!" I asked.

My friends went silent.

"Tell me what?! What happened to her yesterday?! What did I do?!" I started yelling at them.

"Calm down Doranbolt, why are you acting so serious?" Lahar asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

Erza and Natsu weren't surprised, but Lahar and Jellal sure as hell was when I yelled that. I was surprised myself, wasn't I the one telling us she was just a pastime? Why was I getting so worked up? Sure I was playing the role of the boyfriend, but for me to confess something like that and just, just-

"Your ex-girlfriends ganged up on Wendy yesterday." Erza said.

All thoughts left my mind, "what?"

"I came and kicked their asses, sent them all running, but Wendy got hurt. Later she told me they've been harassing her, calling her names behind her back. Wendy ignored them until yesterday when they-"

"Wait, they've BEEN harassing her? Since when?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Natsu asked.

"Have you!?" I said back defensively.

She's been harassed by them... and I had no idea. She was always smiling when she saw me, without a care in the world. I didn't notice anything...

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Yesterday they ganged up on her and told her to break up with you. She said she couldn't walk away and ignore that, she stood up and told them she didn't want to... she told them she loved you." Erza whispered.

I froze.

"And that's when they attacked her. All because of your- hey! Where are you going?!" Natsu asked as I started walking away.

Did he really need to ask though? Lahar and Jellal caught up with me and tried to hold me back.

"Doranbolt, you're not about to hit these girls." Lahar told me.

"You're right, I'm about to beat the shit out of them."

"That's an even worse idea, think rationally about this." Jellal said.

"Wendy got hurt because of them-"

"And why do you care?! Wasn't she just a game for you?!" Lahar asked.

I stopped walking and stared at my friends who blocked my path.

"This has gone on far enough Doranbolt, it's not a game anymore. She actually got hurt, physically because you wanted to spice up your love life. That's not cool." Lahar said.

"Lahar's right, this game has gone on far enough. Just count your loses and start using toys or whatever with your new girlfriends." Jellal said.

That- that wasn't the point. This, this was a game, it was. It still is. I didn't mean for her to get hurt though, I didn't want her to get hurt.

"She loves me." I told them.

"Exactly, that's why you should break it off. She's gotten way too deep into this Doranbolt. Cut her loose." Jellal said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shoved past them. I can't worry about this right now, I'm not going to worry about this. For right now and until it was solved, I only had one problem. One. Nothing else. That's all.

After that one problem was solved though... I needed to have a little talk with Wendy.

* * *

There was a huge grin when she met with me afterschool, a huge, smug, wide grin. I knew why, because the hickey's she left me showed bright and clear along with the braid in my hair. That grin of hers fell though when she saw how serious my face was. It turned into a smile then a blank stare then a frown, fear in her eyes and she leaned away a little.

"Doranbolt?" She whispered towards me.

"We need to talk." I said.

She gulped and nodded her head, holding out her hand for me. I stared at it for a while then she dropped it; come on Doranbolt. I reached out and grabbed her hand before we started walking. It was a quiet and slow walk, I didn't bother looking down to see what she was looking like while she didn't bother to say a word to me. My house was a little bit too far away and I didn't want her to suffer long so I brought us to a small café and sat outside.

I licked my lips and cleared my voice, making her look up and face me.

"Why didn't you say anything Wendy?" I asked her.

"Say what?"

"Why didn't you tell me your were getting harassed by my ex's?"

Her eyes widened and she frowned, staring down at her lap.

"I-I was afraid too-"

"Afraid?!" I yelled.

"No! Not afraid, not afraid from you, but afraid for you. I thought, I thought you'd blame yourself and worry constantly and I didn't want that to happen. It's not your fault they picked on me, I didn't want you to think that it was." She whispered.

My expression changed completely. She didn't tell me because she wasn't worried for herself, she could care less about herself, but who she really was worried for... was me? I reached out and put my hand on the table, expecting her to grab it. She did and I held onto her hand so tightly.

"Wendy, you don't do that with a boyfriend. You don't keep such a big secret from them." I tried to make her understand.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt."

"It just makes me feel worse now that I know; all those times you put on such a good act I just, I must be the worst boyfriend ever for not even realizing."

"Stop that! See! That's not what I wanted to happen, you're the best Doranbolt! The best one I've ever had."

"I'm the only one you've ever had."

"Even better, don't blame yourself Doranbolt. You have nothing to worry about anymore, Erza and my other friends said they'd look out for me now." She said.

"That and I talked to those girls." I muttered darkly.

"Doranbolt! You didn't-"

"No. I wanted to for hurting you, but no. I just gave them a good scare." I smirked then cleared my voice. "If anything ever happens to you again though Wendy don't hide it, please tell me."

Wendy stared at me with such bright eyes. She started nibbling on her bottom lip before she stared back down at her lap, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She pulled her hand away from mine and I scrunched my eyebrows together, wondering what was going on in that mind of hers. All of a sudden she looked up at me with fire in her eyes and blurted out.

"I love you Doranbolt!"

So what was I going to do now? Lahar and Jellal were right, I got into this too deep. I mean, I always planned on going in deep because she wasn't the type of girl to give it easily, but this complication happened. I never expected for her to get beat up, hurt yes, but I was the one who was supposed to hurt her. I should break up with her. If I cared for her even the slightest I would, take Jellal and Lahar's advice and cut her loose.

She was Wendy though. I was her first boyfriend ever. Things had never been so interesting, my life pretty much revolved around her now. She, I mean, she loves me. Really loves me, even after she got beat. If I broke up with her, she wouldn't be mine anymore. No more hanging out, no more sloppy kisses, I haven't even gotten to feel her breasts yet let alone experience sex. I was in the wrong kind of deep, but not deep enough... I guess I didn't care about her.

"I love you too Wendy." I smiled, lying through my teeth.

The pure facial expression she made, it made me want to throw up. She was expecting me to refuse, either that or say nothing back, because the relief and pure bliss and happiness as she relaxed her shoulders and sighed out, smiling brightly with a few tears coming out of her eyes. I should get hit by a car right now. It not a car then a bus.

I wasn't about to stop though, nothing was going to make me until I grew bored.

* * *

"I love you Doranbolt."

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you Doranbolt."

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you Doranbolt."

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you Doranbolt."

"Wendy!"

She giggled and snuggled into my chest, drawing circles on my shirt.

"I want to hear you say it over and over and over again." She told me.

I sighed and reached for her phone on the table, looking through it for the voice recorder. I pressed the button and brought the phone to my mouth.

"I love you Wendy."

I saved that recording and handed it to her. Wendy looked like I had just given her a diamond engagement ring and pressed the button.

_"I love you Wendy."_

_"I love you Wendy."_

_"I love you Wendy."_

_"I love you Wendy."_

I snatched the phone from her.

"No! Doranbolt! Just one more time!" She struggled to reach it.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and made her sit on my lap, pressing our lips together.

"I love you Wendy." I mumbled against them.

She grinned against my lips and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. That feeling about wanting to throw up and get hit by a car/bus quickly passed every time I told her I loved her. I felt nothing now. I was getting so far though. As our lips attacked each other, my hands rubbed her sides. I dipped my hands underneath her shirt and felt around, feeling her shiver on top of me.

"Your hands are cold." She whispered.

I chuckled as captured our lips again, lifting her shirt up higher and higher. When I got too high she pulled away alarmed and looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is, um, is anyone here?" She asked me.

I blinked, does that mean I was going to be able to take her shirt off?

"No, my parents are on a trip somewhere. We're alone right now."

She didn't look convince, still a little on guard. I sighed and leaned up a bit, pulling my shirt over my head. Wendy stared wide-eyed as I tossed it over the couch and started eye-raping me.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

She licked her lips and said nothing.

"You can touch me you know."

Her hands raised and reached for my stomach, her fingers slowly spreading out to my rips; I shivered.

"Your hands are cold."

She giggled the slightest and started exploring my chest with her fingers, raising them up, grazing them against my nipples, all the way to my neck where she felt my shoulders then moved down to feel my muscles.

"Do you work out?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"It shows."

I started laughing and she looked at me before laughing herself. My hands went back underneath her shirt and she went frozen for a second.

"Is the door locked?" She asked.

Paranoid, "Wendy-"

"Go check it, please Doranbolt?" She whimpered.

I sighed and set her on the couch, getting up to see if the stupid door was locked or not... it wasn't. It's not like some random stranger or friend or relative of mine was just going to come barging in though. I locked the door, both locks, and walked back into my living room. Wendy was sitting there on the couch, shirtless, her hands covering her chest.

"I wanted to do it." I pouted walking over.

She blushed brightly and refused to look at me, scooting over when I sat down next to her.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about." I whispered softly, turning her head towards me.

She closed her eyes shut and I kissed her lips before grabbing a pillow and pushing it towards her.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"If you didn't want to take it off, you don't have too for me." I said looking away from her.

What was I saying though?

"I didn't-"

"Then why did you take it off? Put it back on Wendy."

"No! I mean, I did! I did, but um, it's embarrassing! It's embarrassing because all your other girlfriends have had... yeah and I only have these... yeah. It's just embarrassing Doranbolt."

I turned around and snatched the pillow from her, pouching on her making her lean back into the couch before kissing her senselessly. She laid still and kissed me back, opening her eyes slowly when I pulled away.

"You're beautiful Wendy." I said cupping her cheek.

She blushed brightly at me. I simply kissed her forehead before leaning up, my eyes casting down. She was right, there was nothing to really look at here. A-Cup, maybe the smallest B-Cup; it almost looked like she was wearing a training bra. I didn't seem to care or mind though. My eyes trailed up her rips towards her bra.

"Can I?" I asked looking back up at her.

There was a finger over her mouth and she nodded shortly at me. I cupped her breasts in my hands and she shivered, moaning slightly. Aw, she was so adorable. There was barely enough to cup and I squeezed them slightly, looking at her for the expression. She had her face away from me, her cheeks were turning brighter and brighter red though as she made the cutest sounds. This was a major turn on. I slipped one hand under her bra and touched her bare breast, fondling with her nipple. She flinched and curled towards me, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Wendy?" I asked.

She sniffed and I froze, wondering if I took it too far. My hand came out of her bra and away from her breasts, she shook her head though.

"No, I'm sorry. It just... it felt... nice." She whispered.

"Nice?" I repeated.

"Really, really nice."

I blinked, "do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

I don't know... well then, until she knows... my hands reached out and tugged her bra straps down; her bra now hanging loosely on. I dug into her back until she arched forwards, unhooking her strap and tossing it on the floor. Tears were in her eyes, they weren't falling though. I simply touched one of her nipple and she flinched. I've never been with a virgin, even when I was a virgin. Everything she was doing right now was so weird, so new. I wondered if I acted this way when I first lost my virginity?

"Doranbolt." She whimpered.

I smirked and placed my hands on her breasts, starting to fondle them. She moaned and wiggled underneath me, her knees brushing up against a certain stop every now and them. I started leaning down and moved my hands away, taking her perky nipple in my mouth. The very next second I was slapped across the face.

"D-oDo-Doranbolt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

I started laughing. I pulled back away from her and stared laughing to myself. Wendy leaned up and stared strangely at me while I laughed. Freshman, oh my God she was just too much for me, way too much. Forget every other girlfriend I've ever had, she hands down is the most interesting.

"Doranbolt?"

"I think that's where we'll end it." I chuckled at her.

"But-"

"It's alright Wendy, you're still only a kid."

She pouted and pounced on her, her small breasts pressing against my chest as she leaned down and bit the area between my neck and shoulder.

"From now on every time you call me a kid you get a hickey."

"What about when I don't call you one?"

She looked up and grinned at me, "well then I'll only give you one when I feel like it."

* * *

"So."

I nodded, "so."

Lahar and Jellal looked at each other before looking back at me, "so?"

I raised an eyebrow, "so?"

"Dude, what's happening with you and Wendy!" Lahar yelled, irritated.

I wonder why?

"Nothing, we're dating."

"But you've been dating for three months now Doranbolt, three! That's a record!" Jellal said.

I shrugged, "she's still interesting."

"Have you banged her yet?"

"No."

"Will you ditch her after you do?"

"Who knows."

"What's with you and these answers?" Lahar asked.

I don't know what was wrong me so I shrugged at them. They both groaned in frustration.

"Look guys, I'm still me. She's still interesting me and I knew this was going to take time, she's a freshman remember? Why are you two acting so antsy."

"Because we wanted for you to break up with her remember?" Jellal asked.

"Why? I stopped the bullying, wait why? Are they harassing her again?!" I growled.

"See that? What is that? I don't even know man, and what's with you two saying I love you all the time? Are you, have you grown up Doranbolt? Have you fallen in love?" Lahar asked.

"Lies, and nothing. Just worrying."

"That's just the thing Doranbolt, you don't worry." Jellal said.

"Now you sounding stupid, I worry for my girls okay? I just don't care about them." I said.

"So that's it? Everything's still a game?" Lahar asked.

I nodded, "just until things get boring."

"We were kind of hoping you'd like her." Jellal told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem happy with her, happier since you dated her."

"Weird." I mumbled.

"So, how much longer do you think?"

"I think another month, she invited me over her house tomorrow."

Lahar and Jellal shared a look, another month their ass. Tomorrow he was going to hit that and by Friday everything was going to be back to normal.

I didn't deny their stare.

* * *

Doranbolt took his sweater off and kicked off his shoes when he entered her room, dropping the sweater over the shoes. Her room... was girly. Really girly. Pink, flowers, bunnies, lace, you name it. And was that a real cat sitting on her chair or a stuffed one?

"Charlie! Come here." Wendy said bending down and picking her up.

"Meet Doranbolt, Charlie." She said walking over to me.

Charlie took one glance at me and started hissing; I immediately didn't like the cat and glared back at her.

"Sorry Charlie, out you go though." Wendy said placing her in the hallway before coming back in her room and closing the door.

I hugged her back and started kissing her neck, my hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Can't you wait until I get comfortable?" She asked.

"I'm helping you." I responded with a smirk as I swept her off her feet.

Wendy squealed and started laughing before I tossed her on her bed and jumped on right after. We both laughed before she brushed my hair away from my face. I smiled, she smiled back and pretty soon we were making out. I can never get enough of the taste in her mouth, never enough as I licked her caverns. She smiled and ran her hands threw my hair.

"You're a much better kisser now." I congratulated her.

"Well I have you to thank." She smiled.

I smiled as my hands dip under her shirt, feeling my way up to her bra strap. I played with it as we made out, squeezing her breast every once in a while to feel her squeak inside me. She's come so far from the virgin freshman with no experience whatsoever. Sure she still has no experience how to pleasure a man, but she knows how to kiss one now and is discovering how a man is supposed to pleasure her. Wendy started lying down bringing her with me; my hands slipped out of her shirt and touched her skirt, trailing down, down, down until I felt her creamy legs.

She hummed in my mouth and I decided to do the daring thing and move my hand higher and higher, her skirt hitching up. I stopped when I felt her panties and pulled back a little.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered.

"What are you about to do?" She whispered back.

She started biting her lower lip and I just wanted to lean down and bite it for her.

"Just don't slap me again." I chuckled reaching for her panties.

"Can't make any promises, I'll try though."

Her hands moved to my shoulders and squeezed them as I started tugging her panties down. She pressed her knees together as I pulled them off and tossed them away.

"Nah, uh. Open." I said prying her knees about.

"Doranbolt! That's my-"

"I know, and don't worry I'm not going to lick it."

At least, not now. Wendy stared at me and I stared back as I moved my hand closer to her lower entrance and stuck a finger inside her. Her whole body jolted. To me, it always felt like sticking a finger in your mouth. My finger wiggled around a bit and Wendy started moaning, her fingernails digging into my shoulders.

"That hurts you know." I grunted.

"No, feels great." She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

Wow, no slapping? Or crying? Well that was good. I started pumping my finger in and out of her, adding a second one soon enough before adding a third right after. Wendy's pelvis started thrusting out to meet my fingers as she started moaning louder and louder. I could feel her getting soaked, smell her arousal.

"Doranbolt, Doranbolt." She moaned swinging her head back.

"You feel that Wendy? That pressure building up?" I asked.

She whined and nodded her head over and over again.

"Do you want a release? You're almost there." I asked.

"Please Doranbolt, please, please." She begged.

Begged. I smirked widely as I started picking up the pace. Wendy's whines turned into more moans as she bit her lips and held her eyes shut. This weird sound started coming from outside and her eyes shot right back open.

"Stop!" She yelled.

I stopped moving and she looked towards her window, listening to the sound.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She started mumbling over and over again.

"What?" I asked.

"My Father, he's home! You need to hide!" Wendy said.

I pulled my three fingers out of her and she whined, "why now?"

I flashed her a grin and she pushed me off her bed.

"This isn't funny, if he finds you we're dead. Hide under the bed, hurry." She said kicking me under there.

"Ow Wendy, stop it!" I laughed.

"Shut up! Stay quiet."

I rolled under her bed and soon saw my jacket and shoes under the bed with me. The bed squeaked as Wendy got back on it.

"You better do something about that face of yours." I whispered.

She was bright red and begging me for more, her father is sure to wonder what she's been doing. She jumped on the bed and the mattress squeezed on me, I started laughing. My laughter stopped though when I started hearing footsteps, someone was climbing up the stairs.

"Wendy?"

"Hi Daddy! Welcome home!"

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, this was so hilarious though! How old was I? Really? I wasn't in middle school anymore and yet I was hiding under a girl's bed while her father came in. It would have been even more funny if I hide in the closet. I stuffed my fist in my mouth because I know I was going to laugh soon... then felt something sticky on my fingers. It was Wendy. I smirked before placing my three fingers in my mouth, licking them clean.

"That's good Wendy, well I'll be in my study. Call me if you need me."

"Wait! Could you lock the door after you? I'm about to change clothes."

"Sure, love you Wens."

"Love you too Daddy."

The door closed and I waited for a while until she gave me the clear.

"Doranbolt?"

That was the clear. I rolled out from under her bed and saw her staring down at me.

"I never would have figured you to call their father's Daddy type."

She smirked at me, "would you prefer if I called you that? Daddy?"

I twitched and crushed our lips together, "I'd like that a lot actually."

"You're perverted Doranbolt." Wendy giggled.

"You weren't minding my pervertedness awhile again, now were you?"

She stopped giggling and froze, blushing brightly at me.

"Does that mean I have to escape from the window?"

"If you want, or I could distract Dad and you could walk out the door. Whichever you prefer."

Door was easier, window was more fun though. I walked over to my jacket and shoes and placed them on.

"Love yeah Wendy, and not that I don't mind hiding under your bed, next time let's go to my house." I said planting a kiss on her lips.

"It's a date then."

She smiled brightly up at me and I smiled normally down at her. Suddenly I felt like kissing her again so I did, deeply.

"Will you go?" She laughed covering her mouth with her hand.

"Love you."

"I love you too Doranbolt, now go before Dad comes back and tries to kill you."

* * *

"No." I groaned grabbing her hands before they took off my belt.

Wendy looked at me, "why not?"

"Because you're new about all of this and I don't want to overwhelm you." I told her.

"You won't," she said touching my belt again.

"I said no Wendy, stop it."

"Why not? You're always... pleasuring me. Let me do the same for you." She begged.

I wasn't going to budge, "I don't need you to pleasure me, I'm fine."

"Natsu tells me you always had sex though, we've been going out for months now and we haven't done it. How have you been-"

"I've been getting by, and how in the world does Natsu know about my sex life?" I asked.

"Don't tell me, you have been cheating on me?!"

"I haven't! Gosh Wendy I don't cheat, Natsu should know that."

Wendy giggled, "Natsu should know you don't cheat, but not know about your sex life?"

I blinked, biting her lip, "exactly."

She tugged away and pouted, running a hand up and down my arm.

"Please, Daddy?" She whispered.

I frowned, "do you even know what to do?"

"Show me."

"I can't show you."

"Then I'll learn, I think I know the basics. Just take your pants off already." She said.

This time when she touched my belt, I didn't pull her hands away. She unbuckled it and got up off me, pulling my pants down. Was I really about to let her do this? Wasn't this all about her? This game? I don't want to overwhelm her like I said and, all thoughts flew out of my head as she stared going down on her knees in front of me. I went hard already just watching her lick her lips.

"I don't think-"

"Shhh." She shushed me reaching for my boxers.

It was too late now. Slowly she pulled them down and released me.

"Should I hold it first or put it in my mouth?" She asked.

"Whatever, eithers fine." I said leaning my head back on the headrest.

She chose her mouth. I clenched onto the couch and grunted deeply as she started sucking, spinning her tongue around my member. When she bit down I jumped up a little bit and hissed.

"Don't bite!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I released again and felt myself go harder and harder, the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. I must have been a pretty good boyfriend, scratch that, one hell of a great boyfriend if I could make my virgin in every sense girlfriend give me head. I started thrusting myself into her mouth, feeling myself going deep. This was great, really great.

"Oh God." I moaned.

When I felt myself about to cum I pushed her away lightly; she leaned up and wiped the saliva off of her lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to cum in your mouth." I said.

She blinked innocently at me, hey! You can't do that! You can't look all innocent and cute after sucking me off.

"Cum?" She asked.

Oh God, apparently she could.

"Yeah, we'll get into that later if you don't know. Just give me a few minutes, I'm going to the bathroom." I said.

And either jerk off or take a nice, cold shower. I went to stand, but Wendy grabbed my shaft and squeezed it tightly. I gasped in pain and sat back down.

"Wendy!" I moaned.

She didn't responded as she squeezed it gently, stroking it with her hands. I felt my precum at the tip, I wasn't going to last very soon.

"Stop, stop it." I gasped.

She didn't listen and soon she started stroking faster, bringing her hands back and forth. It only took a few pumps before I came, it all falling into her hands. I gasped and opened my eyes, looking down at her and seeing a disgusting face as she stared at the white sticky stuff on her hands.

"Told you." I told her.

Wendy pouted and licked her hand, "salty."

I blinked and started laughing.

"I think I'll join you in the bathroom, I need to wash my hands."

"You're so funny and cute Wendy, so, so cute."

Wendy smiled when she looked at me and winked, "you made the cutest noises too as you came."

I think for the first time during our relationship...I blushed.

* * *

"You might like this." I said opening her legs wide.

"Like what?" She asked.

I grabbed her hands and made her wrap her arms around me, "you'll see."

I looked around to see if the lab was really deserted and if the doors were locked before looking back at Wendy. I'd always used to bang my girlfriend here; the last period for this class was third and the teacher left before lunch. We'd have a full thirty minutes to test this out.

"Just stay open, feel free to leave a hickey or two too." I told her.

She was sitting on top of a desk with her legs spread wide open, her uniform skirt hitched up. I leaned towards her and pressing our hips together before I started grinding.

"Oh my." She mumbled.

"Help me out a little." I told her.

"Oh, um."

I grinded us together again and she met my thrust a little too late. The more I stared doing it though the better she started and soon we were meeting each others thrust.

"Oh Doranbolt, yeah, Doranbolt, Doranbolt." She moaned rolling her head around.

After a few thrusts I was hard as a rock and was pretty sure she felt it against her; either way she didn't say anything. All she did was moan louder and louder at me with every thrust. Pretty soon her moans became cries of pleasure and I had to kiss her just to shut her up.

"Doranbolt." She groaned.

"Wendy." I grunted right back at her, going faster than I though possible on this tiny ass desk.

_'I love you Wendy'_

I blinked, getting distracted.

_'I love you Wendy, I love you Wendy, I love you Wendy'_

I stopped all together and looked around for my voice because I sure knew as hell I wasn't saying that. Wendy wrapped her legs around me and whined.

"Don't stop."

I didn't want to, what the hell was that sound though?

"What's that sound?" I asked her.

"Just my phone reading, don't stop Doranbolt."

How could she expect me to continue after hearing that?

"Your phone? Why is that your ringtone?!"

Wendy sighed in frustration but I could careless about that. I pulled away and grabbed her bag, searching it for her cellphone. It was vibrate and ringing, flashing Natsu's name as my voice came from it.

"Wendy! This is freakin creepy!" I said out loud.

She growled and snatched her phone from me, "WHAT?!"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Busy, okay. Alright. I understand, I'm fine. Okay, bye. Bye! BYE NATSU!" She yelled hanging up.

She looked back at me and held her arms and legs open. I was completely turned off though.

"Sorry, that ringtone of yours just got to me."

Wendy whined and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting and glaring at me.

"Has anyone asked why that's your ringtone? You don't tell them it's me, do you? What about when your phone rings at home?" I started asking.

"Help me, I feel funny." She wiggled side to side.

Well just because I was turned off, doesn't mean I could help her relieve herself. I hummed.

"Please Doranbolt? Pretty please?"

I snorted lightly, when was the last time I heard pretty please? I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her legs.

"Spread'em." I ordered.

She smiled widely at me as she spread her legs out wide. I dipped my fingers under her skirt and tugged her panties down and off.

"Oh." She said a little amused.

She was probably remembering what we did last time I took her underwear off. "Actually we're going to do something different this time."

She raised and eyebrow at me and I smirked at her before leaning my head towards her. She closed her legs super quick, nearly getting my nose along with it.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." I said moving her legs.

"But! But! You're going to lick it?!" She asked.

"You were asking me, remember?"

Wendy bit her lip and helped me open her legs. "It won't hurt... right?"

"Wendy once I do this, you'll be begging me for more."

I bent down again and kissed her thighs, she closed them a little bit and I bit her instead.

"Ow." She hissed.

"Keep them open." I warned.

She groaned and I started kissing her thighs again, slowly trailing my way up. She gasped when I licked her once, and only continued to as I started licking more and more. Even though I don't know what she tasted like, she had to be the tastiest girl I've ever tasted. Her moans and cries for more made me twitch lightly; hopefully she'll cum before I get hard again.

"Doranbolt, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

I didn't stop and seconds later she climaxed. I pulled back and licked my lips, wiping my face off on my sleeves. Wendy looked exhausted, tears running down her cheeks with her face flustered.

"Have fun?" I asked once I was cleaned up.

She didn't nothing but nod at me. I leaned over and kissed her, wiping her tears away.

"I love it when you cry." I mumbled.

Wendy looked at me calmly, "weirdo."

I started chuckling and she giggled, learning her head against my chest.

* * *

What am I doing? Really, what am I doing? It's been six months already, six months have I been dating this freshman. I was nearly about to graduate, go to college and leave her behind... why did that leave such a sour taste in my mouth. Did she know about this? I'm pretty sure she did and just wasn't saying anything about it.

Jellal and Lahar didn't mention the game anymore, they just assumed I actually fell for her. Maybe I did, when I said I love Wendy I think I meant it. I'm sure I did; when did I start meaning it? I love her...

Not like it was a big idea, I've love girlfriends before. Its just... I've been with her for so long though I'm used to her. I'm not bored of her. It's been SIX MONTHS THOUGH! HOW AM I NOT BORED?!... I've shown her so many things now. Being with her was so amazing, so different, so interesting. What was going to happen when I lost interest in her? Would I break up with her? Would we stop talking? I know me, I would. I don't want to though, I don't...

"I should be honest."

I should be honest. I wanted to be honest. This was getting deep, it was deep, I don't know what was going to happen. If I tell her she might leave me, I don't want that, I should be honest with her though if I want to keep her. I want to keep her? She is mine after all.

"She's mine."

Wendy was waiting for me like always; I always expect her to be there. Always. She smiled when she saw me, waving like she always does.

"Hey Wendy." I greeted.

She hugged my waist and held her bag for me, already knowing the drill. I hugged her back and she pulled away, tilting her head lightly.

"Doranbolt?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you Wendy." I said.

She looked strangely at me and I walked us back into school, towards the cafeteria where we first met. The place was practically deserted except for the people taking out the trashcan.

"I was sitting right here with my friends when I got the idea." I told her placing our bags on the table I usually sat at.

Wendy stared at me.

"I'm not a playboy, I just get tired of my girlfriends very easily and when I get tired of them I don't want to date them anymore. It's as simple as that. I was right here talking to my friends about this, about to resort to dating some crazy, freaky chick, until I saw you trip... go over there and trip Wendy." I said.

Wendy blinked, "really?"

"I'm trying to explain this to you, go." I said shaking my head.

Wendy rolled her eyes and ran over to where she was when I first saw her trip. She started walking and squealed, falling in slow motion.

"THAT'S IT! Is what I yelled to my friends." I called out to her.

I started walking over towards her, "I figured if I dated a virgin then that would make my love life much more interesting. Much more. And when I saw you, I wasn't lying back then. You were the only one... though if you would have said no I would have found another. I wanted you though Wendy, I wanted you."

"What are you saying Doranbolt?" Wendy asked.

I stood in front of her and frowned, "I was using you. You were just helping me as a pastime, I thought of you as a game. When you told me you loved me, I lied when I said I loved you back. I'm sorry Wendy, I really am. I think I love you now, I'm sure I do. I want to be with you, I'm scared though because if I lose interest in you I think I'll leave you. I always planned on leaving you after we slept together because I was sure I'd lose interest after that, I... I love you though. I don't want that to happen. I know I'm graduating and leaving you soon and you'll be stuck here so I don't know what will happen from then to now, I thought I should be honest with you."

Wendy stared down at her feet. I was expecting her to cry, to hit me, to kick me in the balls, to do something like that. She didn't do anything like that.

"I- I was using you too." She mumbled.

I froze.

"I never had a boyfriend, never even kissed a boy before and yet I was going to high school? Did you know how embarrassing that was? I was afraid to tell people, I lied and said I did have one and it was just ugh. I wanted to kiss a boy so badly, I didn't want to lie anymore so I told myself that I was going to get a boyfriend this year even if I didn't like him and experience everything dating people did. I was so lucky it was you who asked me out, it was the same for me Doranbolt. I didn't expect to fall in love with you, I planned on breaking up with you as soon as your girlfriends started harassing me but the day I was going to, you gave me such the widest smile I didn't, I didn't want to hurt you. When I got hurt, again I was planning on breaking up because I've experienced the kisses and the hugs, I knew what I was missing, but you acted so kindly to me, you cared so much and worried. I loved feeling that way. I actually fell in love with you Doranbolt, I really did."

... she was just like me, just like me...

"I forgive you Doranbolt because I love you and because you never pressured me for anything. You always asked, always listened to me when I told you to stop, always cared for me. If what you said was true then I know I changed you because we still haven't had sex yet. I still want to be with you after everything you just told me, I still want to see you when you graduate and leave, I don't want you to leave me. You were my first boyfriend, my first everything. I want to be with you." She said.

I leaned down on my knees and pulled Wendy into a hug, a tight one.

"I'm never going to get bored of you, ever." I whispered in her ears.

She-she- she used me. I used her and she just used me right back; she got me. We were meant to be together, we were meant, this was, I started laughing.

"You know how crazy this sounds? We don't have the best relationship, do you know that? We were using each other this whole time." I told her.

"You were using me more than me, but yeah. This is not a normal relationship." She agreed.

I leaned my forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I love you very much though. I do love you. From now on I'm going to be honest with you so I'm going to start now by saying your the most adorablest girl I've ever dated."

Wendy giggled and blushed, "same here then. When I said the real reason I said yes was because you said it could only be me, that wasn't entirely true. Yeah I liked hearing that I was needed, the real thing that won me over was your eyes and your scar."

My eyes I understood but, "scar?"

"Yeah, it was mysterious. I wanted to know more about you because of it." She smiled.

"What if I was like, a serial killer huh? This scar could be a battle wound or something."

"I will willing to take that chance for love! Or experiences that turned to love! Or well, you get my point Doranbolt." Wendy smirked.

"Wendy, if I ever start to stray from you please beat my ass. That'll be really interesting of you and I'm sure to be crawling back to you. I don't ever want to lose you."

Wendy pulled away and started blushing, "Doranbolt..."

"Yeah?" I blinked.

She hugged me and bit my earlobe, "I wanna, I want to, let's go over your house."

I blinked and smiled, looking at her. "I really spoiled you rotten."

"Not enough actually, I'm still a virgin in one way."

She winked and started walking off and I quickly grabbed our bags and ran after her, lifting her up and putting her over my shoulder, spanking her butt as I carried her home laughing.

* * *

I woke up the morning after, sunlight leaking through my window. She was sleeping peacefully on my chest, some drool out on the corner of her lips. I smirked a reached for my camera, snapping a pic of the two of us. I'll save that for the years to come. I sighed out and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Soon she started stirring in my arms and groaned loudly. I open my eyes back up and stared down at her. She stirred a little, her eyes scrunching together before they opened wide.

"Morning sunshine."

She smiled brightly at me then covered her mouth; I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Morning breath." She mumbled behind her hand.

I grabbed her hand and smashed my lips against hers, tasting every inch of her including her morning breath.

"You say it like I care."

She smiled again and I smiled back, kissing her lips again. She rolled over on top of me and started straddling me, running her hands through my hair as she attacked my mouth. I chuckled and held onto her hips, enjoying as her tongue danced lazily with mine.

"Ew, morning breath." She said scrunching up her nose.

"Shut up, I dealt with yours." I mumbled.

She grinned and leaned her forehead against mine, "so? Am I boring to you now? Has this became the same old love like your previous girlfriends?'

I stopped and thought about it, "I still love you."

"Thanks good." She said.

I didn't... feel any different. I still wanted her, I still wanted her, I rolled around and hovered over her. Just staring at her, watching her watch me gave me a hard on.

"I guess that means a yes, happy to see me?" She teased.

I rubbed myself against her, she giggled and tried kicking the blanket that separated us away. I leaned away and grabbed a condom from my dresser, ripping it open and placing it on before I went back to her. She pounced on my back and wrapped her legs around me, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

"Have I turned you into a sex addict?" I asked throwing her off me.

I turned around and pounced on top of her this time, holding her hands above her head as I started kissing and nipping at her neck.

"No, I want you now though, and maybe later as well." She said wrapping her legs around me again.

I skipped all the foreplay, we had enough of that last night as I devirgined her, and went straight for the finish. She didn't seem to mind as I entered her and started humping. We found our pace and kept at it, her eyes fluttering while my eyes never left her face. I saw all the emotions I brought her, every single one that seemed to make me more horny for her.

"Faster Doranbolt." She moaned.

"You sure? You aren't sore or anything?" I asked worriedly.

"Faster, harder!" She moaned scratching my hands.

I laughed, "definitely still interesting."

I started picking up the pace, Wendy crying out louder and louder with every thrust. I didn't think I'd ever climax with all the noises she was making, turning me on harder and more. She climaxed before me, tears running down her cheeks. I smiled and released her hands, them instantly wrapping around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her eyes.

"I love it when you cry." I whispered.

"Weirdo."

I smiled and kissed those lips of hers, running my hands threw her hair. She rubber her nose against mine and rolled us over.

"Your turn." She grinned, her fangs showing brightly.

She stared riding me and I just enjoyed the ride, meeting her thrusts with my own. Her hair fell onto my chest, tickling me, and I laughed before it turned into moans and then a long grunt as I climaxed. I collapsed on the bed and she laid on top of me, pushing my sweaty hair away from my face. My chest moved rapidly up and down as I tried to catch my breath.

"You close your eyes when you climax." She noted.

"Do I look incredibly sexy while doing it?" I joked.

"You'd look better crying."

I rolled my eyes, "what do you want to do now?"

"Well I gotta go home since I didn't tell my parents I spent the night over my boyfriends house, before that though I'd like to take a shower."

"What a coincidence, I'd like to take a shower too."

Wendy smiled and rested her head on my chest, stroking my cheek.

"I love you Doranbolt."

"I love you to Wendy."

* * *

"We're dating." I said.

"You're dating? I thought you two were always dating?" Jellal asked.

"We were, but I mean for real this time. I love her, I don't think I'm ever going to lose interest in her."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yeah, and then I did it again and again, but I still wanted more of her. Dudes, I think she might be the one."

Lahar and Jellal shared a look before grinning, smacking my shoulder.

"AYE! CONGRATS MAN!" Jellal said.

"Yeah! I was afraid you'd die alone or catch something at the rate you were going through them, this is great though." Lahar laughed.

"Hi Doranbolt!"

The smiles on Jellal and Lahar's faces froze and I turned around, pushing Lahar off the table to make room for Wendy to sit next to me.

"Hello gorgeous." I said kissing her lips.

She giggled and snuggled into my chest, I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey Jellal, make some room for us will yeah?" Natsu asked sitting down.

"Hey guys, why don't we move another table over here so we can all fit?" Erza suggested sitting down.

"Dude, what's happening?" Lahar asked getting up.

"Doranbolt invited me for lunch, hello Lahar." Wendy smiled and waved.

"Whatever about everyone else? No offense to you Erza." Jellal said.

"Well Wendy wanted to sit here and we wanted to sit with Wendy, end of story." Natsu said.

"Don't you see Wendy everyday after school? Don't tell me you two are gong to be one of those couples that do everything together?"

I wasn't paying attention to them though since Wendy was currently sucking my face off. Oh God did I love this girl.

"I guess that answers that."

"I can't believe she's still with him."

"I can't believe he hasn't broken up with her."

"What's the supposed to mean?!"

Wendy started giggled against my lips and pulled away, grinning brightly at me.

"Wanna ditch our friends?" She whispered.

I grinned and stood up, dragging her alone with me.

"Hey Doranbolt! Where you going?!"

"None of your business!"

"WENDY! GET BACK HERE!"

She laughed and waved her hands at her friends.

"Don't wait up guys!"

"You're so bad, you know that?" I asked her.

"You made me this way, so you're supposed to take responsibility when I feel this way." She said hopping on my back.

I helped her up, "you mean horny?"

She bit my ear and I started laughing.

"Love you babe, especially when I make you horny."

"Doranbolt!" She blushed.

I laughed. I believed she was never going to be boring to me, but even if she did become boring... maybe I wouldn't mind. Maybe I'd stay with her, I wanted to stay with her. I was in love with Wendy Marvell and she loved me right back. Boring or not, this was not going to be the same old loves as before. Our love was something new, I knew that much. It was going to be something better, something amazing.

"I'll never let you escape Doranbolt." She smirked, kissing my nose.

"I'm looking forward to being yours forever then."

Forever and ever.


End file.
